The present invention relates to a swimming toy. More specifically, this invention concerns a battery-powered toy in the form of a turtle for use in water such as in a swimming pool.
Toys, which resemble animals and are capable of moving themselves along the land or in water, are well known. Such toys of the prior art tend to be either very limited in their function, or include complicated mechanisms and circuits for providing a variety of functions. For instance, the speed at which the toy propels itself is generally fixed or may require an expensive multi-speed motor. Such toys of the prior art tend to move in a straight line, which limits their usefulness in a defined area such as a swimming pool. Some toys are adapted to move in a circular pattern, but those which are adjustable to move in either a straight line or a circular pattern use either a complicated steering mechanism or a steering rudder to accomplish this function. Such mechanisms tend to be expensive and prone to fail, while such rudders are unnatural appendages when integrated into an animal shape such as a turtle. Thus, either the toy is more expensive to manufacture than the marketplace will tolerate, or the toy performance is impaired and, after a very short time, a child becomes bored with his or her toy and abandons it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved toy, which is inexpensive to manufacture, yet which is more useful and less complicated than those of the prior art.
It is a further object to provide a more natural appearance and movement, according to the animal being simulated.
It is a further object to provide a toy turtle, whose naturally shaped and proportioned flippers move as do a real turtle""s, while being adjustable for simultaneously allowing the turtles swimming speed and direction to be controlled according to the environment in which it is used.
These objects are attained according to the present invention in a toy comprising a sea turtle shape whose front flippers are driven in a natural motion by a battery-operated motor to propel the turtle through the water, and whose rear flippers are manually positionable to steer the turtle and/or to regulate the turtle""s swimming speed by increasing or reducing drag as the turtle swims through the water.
In accordance with the present invention, a toy turtle is provided which has upper and lower shell portions, which form a body. A head, a tail, front right and left flippers, and rear right and left flippers extend from the body. A battery driven gear motor within the body causes linkage in the body to drive the front flippers back and forth, propelling the turtle through the water, as do a real sea turtle""s, for swimming. The rear flippers are positionable by the user to act either as a rudder, controlling the direction in which the turtle swims when the flippers are positioned asymmetrically, or to control the turtle""s swimming speed by increasing or reducing drag when the flippers are positioned symmetrically.
According to another feature of the invention, a blow-molded float is contoured to extend into voids within the body and provide buoyancy so that the turtle floats as it swims.
It is anticipated by the inventor that the mechanism and system employed herein could alternatively be adapted for use in other animal shapes, such as say a crocodilian shape, a salamander, or such.
Besides flippers, other such appendages may be used within the spirit of the invention, such as fins, wings, or limbs, provided that the appendages serve to propel the animal through the water when driven by the motor.
The toy according to the present invention is expected to have a long-lasting appeal for a youngster, as it does more than simply paddle along in the water. Furthermore, such a toy can be produced at relatively low cost and should have a long service life, due to its simplicity and minimal number of components.
The features which are considered novel and most vital to the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, will be best understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment, when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.